Different yet somehow the same
by Lauramebob
Summary: They say that pets take after their owners and vice versa and as I lie here watching you and your friends I can’t help but notice the similarities between your tribe and mine.  ONESHOT


Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own cats blah blah blah 

They say that pets take after their owners and vice versa and as I lie here watching you and your friends I can't help but notice the similarities between your tribe and mine.

The one with her arm on your shoulder, your best friend and second in command as you call her. Outgoing and loved by almost everyone but also attracting unwanted lust and an unwanted reputation through her worry of not being able to find a suitable mate for herself. A worry that she hides behind a flirtatious manner she's acquired over the years. A manner that has often been her downfall. You've tried explaining to her it's not life or death if she doesn't find a mate yet but she says she's too set in her ways to change now. Who knows, maybe she's frightened to change.

I see the toms with you, idolizing her, trying to gain her attention. She humors them with meaningless flirting and little jokes, which they don't really understand but laugh anyway because _she _said it. Human versions of the kittens. I can see though that it is the tom nearer her own age that secretly has her attention. With him her flirting, though still jokey, holds a more serious, meaningful undertone, and he returns it although she just throws his remarks of casually, ignoring his slightly hurt expression, which he quickly tries to hide. It's like watching Tugger and Bombalurina.

Then there's the small one at the edge of the group. Although she doesn't say much she listens intently and always knows more than she lets on, as well as having an almost eerie way of knowing things the rest of you are oblivious to, things that usually concern you all. I've often heard you and others remark that she is like two completely different people. Her shyness and petite frame makes her look extremely frail but behind her frailty and meekness lies a hidden strength and fire as well as a certain coyness that reveals itself at the most opportune moments, be it for protection, comfort or on rare occasions, entertainment for the younger kits who are sometimes left in your care. She appears not to mind their insistence that she show them a new game or teach them a new song or joke but I think on occasions she secretly resents it, secretly wishing one of you would give her a hand with them just so she can have a minute to herself. She also appears to share the small tux's talent for appearing in different places, standing in front of someone one minute and somehow ending up behind them without them noticing her to have moved.

You all turn as you see hear someone shout to you from down the street, drawing closer. If you all had claws they would have been out, if you all had hackles they would have been raised, you do however, give a small hiss at the approaching figure whilst you and the human Tugger step dutifully in front of the others. I turn my head to see the approaching figure and give a small hiss myself. You used to be friends with him but he outgrew you, got bored of listening to you, resented the fact that the others respected you more than him. Macavity. He has his own set of followers now who probably only stay with him out of fear.

Two of them you know. They unlike you and your friends are unsure of where there loyalties lie, constantly flitting from group to group, hovering on the outskirts of both. You don't mind though, you've known them for as long as you can remember and although disappointed with the choice they made, find yourself unable to turn them away. The others are unsure of them, but you make sure they are welcomed. You know that if they could leave him and stay with you they would. Almost a mirror image of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's situation.

You and he both take a step forward sizing each other up wondering who will make the first physical move whilst fighting verbally. You must have said something to hit the mark as he suddenly lunges at you. The human Mungojerrie holds him back whilst the human Mistoffelees steps between both of you. Trying to make both sides see reason. She whispers something in your ear and you nod, walking away with the others following you. The human Macavity shouts something after you, you manage to ignore it but the human Mistoffelees stalks back to him, pointing a slim finger in his chest using it to punctuate certain words by poking him. I don't hear what's said but she walks away leaving him looking like he's just been given an electric shock before he himself turns and walks in the opposite direction. You all pat her on the back and throw your arms around her, giving words of well done but she just walks along with you her head bowed, looking shy as ever.

As for you,I see a lot of myself in you. The others see you as a natural leader and even though I can see that you sometimes wish the responsibility wasn't yours, you uphold it to the best of your abilities- a feeling I can easily relate to. Also like me, although you prefer to try and solve things on your own, you know that you can always turn to your elders for help. Even if you do then feel that asking for their help means you've failed in some way.

I sit up and Stretch, my silver and black striped back arching slightly, I take one last look at your retreating form before heading to the junkyard, holding my tail up with pride. Pride at being able to call myself your pet. No doubt the others will be expecting me. You look out for your tribe and now it's time for me to do the same.


End file.
